


love me

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, Wine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 23]A linha tênue da amizade e do amor pode ser transpassada tão rapidamentequanto o amargor entre um doce copo de vinho ou uma taça de sangue…





	love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyAguecheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyAguecheek/gifts).



> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu **Bárbara Vitória**.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 23 / Paneleiro Secreto III do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), com o intuito de presentar minha amiga secreta, _Isabela Vieira_.
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por Freepik Design e editada por mim, mais informações em [love me – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/dc2v2jt).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> love me – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

**Love me, but don't me hurt…**

* * *

 

Numa sala escura, em um fim de tarde duas figuras miravam-se ao final de uma longa jornada de trabalho. Um sentado, em pose austera e com as pernas cruzadas tal qual um lorde, deliciava-se com uma taça de vinho cor de sangue, tão escuro quanto o mais vermelho rubro das _rosas de[Halfeti](https://www.mdig.com.br/index.php?itemid=30266)_. Em contra-partida, a outra figura do recinto encontrava-se nervosa, andando de um lado ao outro como se sentisse acuada naquele diminuto espaço. O que levava ao homem de longos cabelos negros que sentado estava, portar-se de muita paciência enquanto esperava que a calma irrompesse na alma do outro. Após alguns minutos que pareciam longas horas notou que o amigo se acalmava e seguindo para seu lado guiou-o a se sentar onde estivera, enquanto seguia para uma mesa de centro perto de um pequeno balcão em madeira de lei.

— Sinto não ter mais nada a lhe oferecer do que essa humilde garrafa de vinho amigo meu — ditou enquanto regressava com uma nova taça em mãos, enquanto pegava a sua própria e sorvia o restante do líquido que ali ficara.

— Sabes que não me apetece o vinho, mas não nego que me agradas a sua atenção, mesmo que seja menos do que eu queira — respondeu antes de seguir o mesmo gesto do amigo e sorver de sua própria taça.

O loiro mirou-o de soslaio antes de sentar-se sobre suas pernas e enrodilhar os braços em torno de seu pescoço, lançando pequenos fragmentos de uma respiração escassa sobre a pele do outro que tremeu antes de olhá-lo firmemente.

— Se não vais me amar, porque me tentas? Porque me deixa vir aqui e sorver do seu _vinho_ e fingir que somos humanos se não vai me dar aquilo que meu coração tanto anseia? — Revelou sofrido ao tempo que colocava ambas as taças no chão e se acomodava melhor sobre o estofado.

— Pelo que bem sei não temos coração caro Antoine, mas se lhe agrada, poderia muito bem aquecer o seu e fazê-lo voltar a tocar se assim desejar — ditou enquanto passava a mão direita sobre o peito gélido e liso que se encontrava por baixo da camisa de seda e linho do outro.

— A tentação é muita meu caro, mas sei que isso é impossível de se alcançar — respondeu tentando se recompor das sensações que Jacques lhe provocava. 

— Tudo para você é impossível meu caro Antoine e isso me desagrada, ah como me desagrada, mas não brigarei contigo por causa de seu enorme pessimismo — e dito isso levantou-se com disposição, levando as taças até o esquecido balcão, fechando a garrafa com uma rolha ornamentada e dispondo-a de volta ao seu respectivo lugar refrigerado na parede daquela adega.

Voltou-se para Antoine que seguia sentado e absorto do mundo, em algum de seus devaneios sobre o sofrimento da imortalidade. Olhou-o o preocupado antes de aproximar-se e chamar sua atenção para que fosse ao segundo piso consigo.

— Se eu pudesse mudaria Jacques, nada mais me agradaria do que isso. Mas sabes…

— _Não podes mudar aquilo que não desejas cambiar_. Sei muito bem o dito que dizes, mas jamais se esqueça caro amigo meu, vendemos sangue, vivemos para bebê-lo, mas o amor será nosso eterno desejo…

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa flor se só saiu merda, eu demorei horrores para criar coragem de escrever, sempre um problema atrás do outro me impedindo, e no fim quando fui escrever um acidente de humor me aconteceu e saiu isso super atrasado, mas saiu. Sorry mesmo querida, por não ter feito o que pediu e ter saído isso, sorry…


End file.
